デスノート2 ：キラの後継者 (DN 2 : Kira's Successor)
デスノート2：キラの後継者☁ (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor is a fanon story written by DarkHunter89. Five years after Kiras Death, a mysterious shinigami travels to the earth to find a worthy successor to the real Kira. Kira's successor is John William Grant or J, a brillant orphan from wammys house. He begins the battle with the new SPK and L. And he WILL win. Season 1: This season mainly focuses on J and tells the story of how he leaves wammys house and how he meets the mysterious shinigami. Rebirth Shinigami Plan ''' '''Meeting Trap I.W.A.K Season 2: In this season, L meets J at a chess match. Also a new Kira appears. J tracks him down. They finally decide to work together. Challenge Zero New Kira Riddles Jarvin David Connor Season 3: A new Kira appears. This Kira only seems to be interestet in personal gain. J and L decide to work together, so they can catch the new Kira. Gain Location SPK Las Vegas Prep Chess ''' '''Season 4: After the SPK and the AKF have captured F-Kira, L observes David Connor. After the location of the I.W.A.K is located, the I.W.A.K disappears. Lies Rain Innocence ''' '''Shinigami Deal J is not Kira 0% Season 5: ''' '''L and J have their final battle on a tower in London. It's raining and they both now that only one can survive... (This Season has only 4 Chapters) 24 August ''' '''Fourty seconds Near vs J Part 1 Near vs J Part 2 'Season 6:' After L died, the world has fallen into Kiras hands. But then Zero and Red return. Red is now an independent Investigator and Zero a Mafia Boss. They both try to take Kira down. Also Haze and Xavier make their first Appearence. Time skip Return Mafia FBI Massacre Kidnapping ' '''Season 7: 'Category:Fan Fiction '''Haze steals the real notebook. And to get the notebook back, the AKF attacks Haze's Headquarter Pressure ''' '''Teamwork Proof Genocide ''' '''Criminals Xaviers Plan ' '''Season 8: '' Haze escaped and Captain Harold died. Xavier begins to suspect J. And then, a new Kira appears. This one, is just as smart as J and could be a serious treat to him. Haze Haze vs. AKF Airplane Nevada Bon Voyage Exchange ''' '''Season 9 To look less suspicious J begins to act like he still wants to catch Kira. He now uses, the new spokeswoman to get in contact with David. And finally, J has a suspect. Sebastian Tabler. Could he be the new Kira? A fight over life and death begins. Then, J and Sebastian Tabler meet for the first time... Trick Jason Foster Killing Murderer Soldier ' '''Riley is free ' '''Season 10: J suspects Sebastian to the AKF Headquarter. While J wants to prove, that he's Kira, to kill him and to get his death note, Sebastian plans to prove his innocence to get Js death note and to kill him. Also a mysterious person called Odin appears. ''' '''Fake Control ' '''Deal ' '''Members Attack ''' '''Survivors Season 11: ' ' J and Xavier meet. Even though Xavier is secure, that he will win, his plan fails, and he and every other SPK members die. And to prepare a final trap for Haze, David fakes his death and disappears. ''' '''Countdown Meeting Fail Eyes Plan Trap Season 12 After J beat Haze, Xavier, Odin and the SPK, he nearly finds M-Kira but M-Kira manages to escape. The AKF goes into hiding, and Sebastian murderers millions of less intelligent people. ''' '''Death Winner Dolls Mask Character FBI Season 13 New detectives called Ellie, Natasha and K appear. While Nisha wants to kill Kira, Ellie wants to stop M-Kira and find out who Kira is. ''' '''Red Lake Slayer Insider Infos Calling Memories Serial Killer Season 14 K suspects J and to find out if he's Kira, she uses her death note to help him, so that she can get close to him, while Ellie suspects M-Kira to be a member in the Balonetti clan. Killer Riddles Water Tower K''' '''Help Season 15 J accepts K as his helper. While K is close to him, Ellie and Natasha have a meeting and they learn how Kira beat Near. Close Friend Flames Ash Suspects Sin Season 16 J begins to suspect Alice (K's alias). To see if she's actually K he sets up a trap. While Ellie finds out, that Near hid a death note many years ago. After a bit research she finds the death note, and tests it. Alias Suspicion Car Murderer Death Hope Season 17 K knows, that J suspects her. To save herself, she meets with R, and uses him to prove her supposed innocence. But J still suspects her... Pyramid Calling Meeting Fire Notebook Reason Season 18 The fight between J, K, Ellie, Natasha and Sebastian (M-Kira) goes into the last round. K tries to finally prove, that J is Kira, by forcing him to kill Near. But J manages to escape, without leaving proof behind. Sebastian sets up a trap, in which he will may be able to kill J with Alice's and Stella's help. J and Sebastian finally meet a ball, where they both suggest a meeting at the Bable Tower in London. And one hour before the ball is over, Stella gets shot. Will this change J's or Sebastian's plans for killing each other? Will Ellie and Natasha find a way to survive Sebastian's trap and find proof against him? Or will K's plan succeed? Or... the most important question; Who will win? ''' '''Operation Matter Prep Attack Betrayer Showdown (Kira's Successor finale part 1) Game Over (Kira's Successor finale part 2) Characters SPK: L (Near) Stephan Gevanni ''' '''Halle Lidner Anthony Rester Touta Matsuda ' '''Kanzo Mogi ' '''Shuichi Aizawa Hideki Ide Yamamoto AKF: J (or Jarvin) James Foster ' '''Jason Adams ' 'Emily Case ' 'Luke Winston ' 'Bruce Harold ' '''Riley Adams Neville Perlman ''' '''I.W.A.K: Zero Red ' '''Rain ' 'Gaze ' 'Scarlet ' 'Quinn ' '''New SPK: (Pre Time-skip) Xavier William Clarke ' '''Anna Rivkin ' 'Daniel Neylon ' '''Jean Ferras Oliver Lockhart ' '''Adolf McLeod ' 'Red ' '''AKF: (Pre Time-skip) James Foster ' '''Emily Case ' 'Bruce Harold ' '''Riley Adams Mafia: (Time-skip) Zero ''' '''Haze Giovanni Valluzzi ''' '''Max Kober Luke Ashton Theo Hilliard ''' '''X32 Jack Marshal ' '''10 Thugs ' 'Shinigamis ' '''Light Ryuk Midora ' '''Thot ' 'Zellogi ' '''Armonia Justin Beyondormason Kira's ''' '''J (John William Grant) D (David Connor) Elizabeth Gage Sebastian Tabler Locations: ''' '''England (Pre Time-skip/Post Time-skip) Japan (Pre Time-skip/Post Time-skip) America (Pre/Post Time-skip) Russia (Post Time-skip)